1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a method and a device for facilitating unsealing a box sealed by using an adhesive tape, and an easily openable box.
2. Description of Related Art
A box such as a cardboard box used for packing things is sealed by overlaying outer flaps on inner flaps using an adhesive tape. Here, the outer flaps are provided to be connected with upper and lower ends of a pair of side face plates, and the inner flaps are provided to be connected with upper and lower ends of a pair of end face plates. In general, when unsealing the box sealed by the above described method, the adhesive tape is cut by using a cutter and the like, or the adhesive tape is peeled off. In addition, the conventionally proposed methods for easily unsealing the box sealed by the adhesive tape can be roughly divided into three methods.
The first method is a method for easily peeling off the adhesive tape from the box to unseal the box. In Patent Document 1, a cut line is formed on the box to peel off the adhesive tape easily.
The second method is a method for easily unsealing the box by using an adhesive tape having a cut or a perforation to seal the box. In Patent Document 2, a cut or a hole is continuously formed on the adhesive tape in advance. In Patent Document 3, a perforation is formed on the center of the adhesive tape in advance.
The third method is a method for easily unsealing the box by forming a perforation along a mating portion after the box is sealed by the adhesive tape as shown in Patent Document 4. When unsealing the box, the perforation is used.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-175451
[Patent Document 2] Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. S54-133165
[Patent Document 3] Japanese unexamined utility model application publication No. H06-051256
[Patent document 4] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H07-251812